


Marshmallow

by xSaturnx



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU, Christmas, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Romance, alternative universe, clexa au, clexa modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSaturnx/pseuds/xSaturnx
Summary: A short tale of the beginning of a sweet romance.Clexa Modern AU





	1. Stars - The meeting

The streets were empty and silent with the glow of the moon and the stars creating a calm scenery. Lexa loved the stars, slowly walking home, gazing up on them. They seemed unreachable and at the same time so mysterious. And if she thought of the fact that some of them don’t exist anymore and she is only seeing them because the light of them needs years to reach the earth, her heart clenched a bit.  
Anya had dragged her out to a party, because as usual her friend didn’t want to go alone. Now she was on her way home on her own. Anya was probably still flirting with the brunette mechanic she met there. Lexa shook her head in amusement, her blonde friend was so gay.  
  
„Maaarshmaaaallow“ A female voice was yelling at the distance.  
  
Lexa frowned, wondering who would be yelling around that late on the streets. If that person was really asking for candy they might as well be drunk. Carefully she scanned the area. There was nothing out of the ordinary other than the empty street, dark houses and the trees decorating the sidewalk.  
  
„Maaaaaarshmaaaaallooow, where are you?“  
  
The voice sounded a bit distressed. Lexa raised an eyebrow following the voice, here curiosity getting the better out of her, still wondering if that person was simply insane or actually looking for something important.  
  
„Maaarshiiii“  
  
As Lexa walked around the corner she could see a person on the sidewalk. Leaning her head to the side in confusion, she saw a blonde girl in pink pajamas walking around aimlessly.  
  
„Everything okay?“ Lexa asked loudly.  
  
The girl twirled around and lifted her hands in the air.  
  
„Finally someone!“ She walked quickly towards Lexa. „Did you see a cute white cat passing on by any chance?“  
  
Lexa gave her a surprised look. „You are searching for your cat?“ She asked while admiring the girl‘s beautiful blue eyes.  
  
„Yes that’s what I just said! That little bitch sneaked out, she is white and really small and her name is Marshmallow!“ The girl was frantically gesturing with her hands, while she tried to explain Lexa the characteristics of her beloved cat.  
  
„Who would name their cat after a candy? Wait, are those Marshmallows on your pajamas?“ Lexa asked confused.  
  
"Apparently me!" The blonde girl sighed, annoyed, and rolled her eyes. „Can you please focus on the task at hand? Who cares about the name of my cat, I have to find her!“ she replied completely ignoring the question about her nightgown.  
  
„Well apparently I didn’t, otherwise I would have said something, don’t you think?“  
  
„Great, just great!“ Tears begun to form in the corner of the girl’s eyes.  
  
„Okay okay, calm down we are gonna find your cat okay?“ Lexa said softly, not being able to ignore the sad pretty eyes of the other girl, while staring at the beauty mark over her lips.  
  
The blonde seemed to calm down a bit. „Okay, let’s find her, I’m Clarke by the way.“  
  
„Lexa“ Lexa nodded.  
  
„Nice name,“ Clarke acknowledged, in a more relaxed mood.  
  
Lexa blushed a bit not knowing how to react. „So…. where are we gonna look, do you know in which direction she went?“  
  
„Well she sneaked out, that means I don’t know, no.“ She said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
„Oh right.“ Lexa shook her head. Turns out Anya wasn’t the only one too gay for the world.  
  
A soft meowing sounded from afar.  
  
Lexa spun around. „Is that your cat?“ she asked, while pointing out in the direction of the sound where she could see a little cat walking proudly in their direction.  
  
Clarke looked back to where Lexa pointed. „Marshmallow!” she exclaimed happily  “You little idiot where have you been?“  
  
The cat just gave another meow and continued her path towards them with the same attitude.  
  
„I guess your cat just needed a little walk.“ Lexa commented.  
  
Clarke strode toward Marshmallow and picked her up. „Cats are sometimes unbelievable. I was worried to death and she just came back like it was the most natural thing in the world.“  
  
Both chuckled.  
  
„I guess on top of that she wanted to play Miss set up.“  Clarke added flirtatiously.    
  
„What?“ Lexa asked confused.  
  
Clarke just laughed. „I guess with you one has to be really literal huh?” she shook her head teasingly. “I was subtly implying that I want your number, silly.”  
  
Lexa blushed. „Oh.” Sometimes she just cursed her helpless gay naivety.    
  
And then, beneath the moon and the stars and with the unintended help of a naughty cat; both girls began an unexpected and sweet romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Finally I am posting one of my works after writing for a long time just to myself. At this point I want to send special thanks to my girlfriend Moreorlez for encouraging me. Thank you for all your reassuring words and listening to my rambles my dummy!  
> Also thanks to okimafan for betaing my work!
> 
> I also have a writers Blog on Tumblr: lexaxsaturnx (even if it is just for a few days until everything blows up there)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic leave comments and kudos please!
> 
> \- Saturn


	2. Fairy Lights - The Date

It turned out the beginning of Clarke’s and Lexa’s sweet romance wasn’t as easy as both girls would have wished. Busy work schedules prevented every opportunity for a date happening. That didn’t keep them from staying in touch though. Thankfully modern communication existed, that way they could connect through chats, conversations and shared pictures.  
  
Clarke let out a heavy sigh. Busy work day put her to the edge of exhaustion.Besides her art studies she was working in a bakery to finance her career, a busy schedule but she loved every part of it. Lately not so much, because she finally wanted to go on a date with Lexa. It had been two months now, either Lexa was busy or she was, it seemed like a natural law that each girl had to spend their free days apart from the other. The chances of that changing weren’t really high, because the Christmas season just started. That meant a lot of work at the bakery, everything had to be prepared and constantly refilled.  
  
The ringing of her phone put a smile on the blonde’s lips. It was a picture of a Christmas tree in front of a big building.  
  
„Christmas is coming Clarke! I wished I could enjoy this view together with you. I hope you have a relaxing evening. Lexa“  
  
„Your sweetheart again?“ Her best friend Raven gazed over Clarke’s shoulder.  „Aaawh, how sweet! Did you two finally meet up?“  
  
Clarke grunted.  
  
„I guess that’s a no. Seriously you two should finally go out.“  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes. „And how on earth should that be possible with our crazy schedules?“  
  
„Geez Clarke be a bit more inventive. Why don’t you invite her for a romantic candle light baking session or something like that?“  
  
Clarke’s eyes widened, she never thought of it. The solution was so simple. „Oh my god Raven you’re a genius.“  
  
Raven just wiggled with her eyebrows „I know.“  
  
…  
  
This was one of those days where Lexa would’ve prefered to stay in bed. As the head of a big company the start of the Christmas season was always stressful, with thousands of things to organize, tons of deals to close. On top of that she wished she could clear her schedule a bit to finally go on a date with Clarke. Clarke, thoughts of her always put a smile on her face. Moments like these are the ones she wished they could put a label to the sweet unnamed thing they had just started . The vibration of her phone took Lexa out of her thoughts.  
  
Clarke sent her a picture.  
  
On the picture was Marshmallow looking at the camera, in front of a small Christmas tree with a sign that said: „Will you go on a date with me?“.  
  
Lexa then read the captions.  
  
„Just tell me when you have your next available evening. It’s about damn time!“  
  
This sweet approach got Lexa’s heart pounding. Smiling she replied. Finally.  
  
…  
  
Nervously Clarke roamed through the store. Today was the day. She would be with Lexa at the bakery store finally spending time with her alone. Carefully she placed candles around the shop and their working area. Clarke didn’t know if Lexa actually liked candles but she hoped her gut was right about this. Well, Clarke didn’t even know if Lexa would like any of this. She only gave her the address, but what exactly they were doing was a surprise. Now Clarke regretted that decision for a little moment, this could go really wrong. Her heart was almost jumping out of her chest. She gave one last glance at the shop to ensure that everything was in place.  
  
„Okay Clarke you can do this.“, she mumbled to herself.  
  
What Clarke didn’t know was that Lexa was already standing behind her at the door, admiring and smiling at the nervous girl. Lexa took a deep breath, finally they were here.  
  
Clarke was standing there  wearing tight black pants, a white blouse and what looked like a chef’s apron, her blonde hair cascading down her back.  
  
Lexa’s heart swelled, she could have almost cried in happiness. „Hello Clarke,“ she whispered.  
  
Clarke turned around surprised. Immediately locking eyes with Lexa, blushing a bit.  
  
„Uhm..Hello Lexa..how long exactly were you standing there?“  
  
Lexa chuckled, nervously brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. „Since a while. You were cute. Sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.“  
  
Clarke smiled. „Well it’s a bit embarrassing. But if me making a fool out of myself serves for your entertainment I’ll gladly do it again.“  
  
Now it was Lexa’s time to blush. Even though it was a sarcastic comment Lexa could sense the deepness of it.  
  
„I never could see you as a fool Clarke.“ Lexa said in a warm tone.  
  
Clarke grinned once again, resolute more than ever to proceed with the date. „So I hope you like this.“ She gestured around the store. „Since we were not able to find a free spot that fit for both of us I thought we could combine things. I hope you are not opposed to baking?“ Clarke’s tone faltered at the end, her self confidence fading slightly.  
  
Now Lexa looked around the store for the first time, her eyes being trapped by Clarke’s beauty the whole time. Her eyes widened. Candles were providing the illumination together with fairy lights. Never someone had done something like that for her.  
  
„This is amazing Clarke.“ Lexa gasped. „I love Christmas, why would I be opposed?“  
  
Clarke chuckled nervously. „I was just a bit worried.“  
  
„No reason to worry Clarke, so where do we start?“  
  
Slowly the nervousness left Clarke, baking was something she was good at, there she was in her element. She grabbed a Christmas chefs apron and handed it to Lexa.  
  
„First you need to dress up appropriately and leave that jacket.“ Clarke said smirking.  
  
Lexa laughed and wiggled off her jacket. That was Clarke’s first chance to actually take in Lexa’s presence. She wore her hair loose in soft waves that fell down her shoulders. Under her jacket she was wearing a white button up, which complimented her sides. The black jeans made her outfit complete.  
  
„So partner look huh?“ Clarke said playfully, realizing that both almost wore the same outfit.  
  
„I guess we are a fit.“ Lexa said while looking intensely into blue eyes , nothing left of Lexa’s shyness from their first encounter. There was no need for it, both waited so long to end up here and their shared messages and phone calls created a familiar connection even though they never spent time in person.  
  
And that’s how the two girls started the Christmas baking in the soft glow of candles and fairy lights. Laughing every now and then, sometimes throwing flour at each other. Thats how they created the Christmas goods which would be sold the next day. Clarke was amazed by how perfectly Lexa was doing the tasks once she got told how to do it.  
  
„You should become a baker,“ Clarke said laughing after they put the last baking tray into the oven.  
  
„I will give my profession some consideration,“ Lexa said beaming, flour in her face, strands  of hair falling in her face from the bun she tied at some point.  
  
Clarke reached out her hand slowly, removing softly some flour from Lexa‘s cheek.  
  
Lexa blushed but leaned into the touch.  
  
„I really like you Clarke, “ Lexa said with a relaxed look while putting a hand on her hip to pull the other girl a bit closer.  
  
„I really like you too Lexa,“ Clarke answered breathless letting herself being pulled in.  
  
Lexa put her forehead against Clarke’s, the shadows of the candle light dancing in her face. „This was a beautiful first date, the best I ever had. Thank you for doing this for me,“ she whispered before slowly leaning into a soft kiss.  
  
With two hearts beating in one fast rhythm they shared their first kiss. Butterflies danced through both bodies.  
  
„I guess we should do this more often,“ Clarke said softly once they pulled apart before she snuggled into Lexa’s neck.  
  
And that’s how they finally started their sweet romance in the candlelight, surrounded by fairy lights and the scent of Christmas in their noses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo folks!
> 
> Finally the second Chapter. I found it appropiate to post it close to christmas day, since I am not home on actual christmas here it is! ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Chapter too and I wish you all a great christmas.
> 
> I have some other projects in progress, so I would be glad if you come back for those, once they are done.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos, don't hesitate to leave more of those.<3
> 
>  
> 
> \- Saturn
> 
> P.S: Thank you Okimafan for betaing, I wouldn't know what to do without you!


End file.
